The Pet Peeve
by Rojo-Conquistador
Summary: Every time it's Harley this, Harley that. HARLEY! HARLEY! HARLEY! I can't take it anymore, Steve. I hate that damn motorcycle!" Jin really hates Hwoarang's motorcycle. Who could help him get rid of his melancholy than Steve? Warnings inside.


**A/N: Okay. This is another gift fic. I dedicate this to sapphire17 . She's my inspiration for joining LJ and the very person to make me fall in love with Tekken yaoi. I confess, Sapph, you blew me away with your writing. It was love at first sight. ****  
**  
**Summary:** "Every time it's Harley this, Harley that. HARLEY! HARLEY! HARLEY! I can't tak it anymore, Steve. I hate that damn motorcycle."

**Warnings:** Crack, insanity, and some swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or its characters. They are legally owned by NAMCO. I just own the plot of this story and borrow the characters for my amusement. MWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Two men sat at a table in a coffee shop. One had spiky raven hair and the other was a slicked-back blond.

A cute waitress approached them. "Good morning. What would you like to have?" she asked with a polite smile.

"I'll have a cinnamon frappe..."

Steve quickly cut in. Glancing at a sulking Jin Kazama, he made his order for him.

"...then give my friend here the strongest joe you've got."

The girl scribbled on her note pad. "Okay, got it. Would you like something else?"

"No, we're fine."

She left to get their orders, leaving them in much awaited privacy. There weren't that many people, just some regulars having their daily fill of caffeine.

"This is about Harley again, isn't it?" Steve folded his arms and crossed his long legs while giving his companion a stern look.

Jin's bent head raised a fraction.

"Hngh," he groaned out like a drunk.

He fully lifted his head and slammed it down hard on the table's polished surface. The sound of the impact attracted the curiosity of some other customers in the vicinity.

Panicked, the British boxer reached over for him in post haste.

"Get a hold of yourself, mate!"

He grabbed the Karateka by the sides of his head with both hands, gingerly pulling the other up. This guy will someday be the death of him.

The look on Jin's face was adorable though. Big watery eyes, lips on a quivery pout... every fan girl's fantasy come true! A big red spot forming on his forehead just . His expression made Steve want to ravish him on the spot even more.

"Must. Resist. Impulse."

"Calm down. Now tell me what is it this time."

He let the raven settle back in his seat.

"Well, it went like this..."

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**Memory Lane 1**_

_Jin was stumped with work. Being the president of the powerful Mishima Zaibatsu takes out a lot from you. His secretary came by earlier and delivered a fresh stack of documents to be signed. God, he swore paperwork could be plain evil at times! _

_The thought of Hwoarang eased the heavy tension off his back. _

_"Hmm, maybe I'll give him a call." _

_He punched in the digits on his cellular phone adeptly. _

_*RING,RING,RING!" _

_"Talk to me." _

_"Hwoarang! It feels great to hear your voice..." _

_"I know, babe. I know." _

_Cheeky little bastard, arrogant as ever, but he smiled nonetheless. His lover had that sort of effect on him. _

_"So, what have you been up to while I'm gone?" _

_"Not much. But Harley somehow got a scratch on him. Poor baby. I made sure that I fixed him up real good though. I don't care how much it costs. My baby comes first. Which reminds me... oh no! I left him outside. It's getting cold out there. Gotta go, bye!" _

_*SLAM!* _

_"W-wait, Hwoa..." _

_The line on the other end of the phone went dead in an instant. _

_" He didn't even bother to say 'I love you' this time." _

"Then there was..."

* * *

_**Memory Lane 2**_

_Jin watched his boyfriend sleep with loving eyes. He looked like an angel in the midst of fitful slumber. Gently, he stroked off a strand of red hair from the Taekwondo fighter's face and kissed his nose. _

_"Ngh...stop." _

_Hwoarang was mumbling in his sleep. How cute!. Jin chuckled as he scooted closer towards him.. _

_"I love you..." _

_He was going to say 'I love you too' in return, when... _

_"...Harley." _

_The precious moment flew out the window. All he could see was red. _

_""YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!!!" __  
_

_He kicked the redhead out of their room then slammed the door shut at his face._

* * *

"And lastly, there's..."

_**Memory Lane 3**_

_"Hwoarang! Wash up. It's time for dinner." The young Kazama shouted from the kitchen window. _

_The food was set and everything was ready. Now if he could get the Blood Talon's ass in here. _

_"HWOARANG!" he shouted again. Only this time it was loud enough to set off a car alarm. _

* * *

_  
_**_SOMEWHERE NEARBY _**

_A disoriented middle-aged man ran out of his house, screeching at his wife. _

_"Sachiko, call the fucking cops! There's some bastard trying to steal the car again!" _

_He wore nothing but a towel covering his family jewels. Hairs sprouted on his back like crab grass that needed mowing. _

_Some kids passing by were freaked. One of them peed his pants. _

_"What are you looking at?! Scram ya brats!" _

_He shook his fists menacingly to scare them off. He forgot to maintain his hold on to the only article of clothing he had. Big mistake. _

_"AHH! MOMMY!" _

_"A CHILD MOLESTOR IS ON THE LOOSE!!!" _

_"RAPE!!!" _

_They scrambled off, crying to their homes telling the adults about a pedophile at large. _

* * *

_"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist! Can't you see I'm busy?" _

_Hwoarang waved a screwdriver around to emphasize his point, not even turning his full attention towards him. _

_That was it. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Gritting his teeth, he got out of the house and stomped his way to the gang leader without caring about his current appearance. _

_"Listen mister, dinner's getting cold so get in!" _

_Jin snatched the greasy screwdriver from his hand.__**" I mean it."**__ Then got the rest of the tools lying about and threw them in the toolbox. _

_A passerby stopped near their fence to witness what the commotion was about. He was just an old guy in funky disco duds, but otherwise remained unnoticed. _

_"Tch! What is your problem, Kazama? The food can wait. It ain't going nowhere, you know. Plus Harley, here, is more important right now." _

_A vein dangerously throbbed on his forehead. Self-restraint be damned. The Devil gene holder savagely kicked the side of his lover's motorcycle, leaving a dent on the exhaust pipe. _

_"AGH! Why you...?!" _

_"Okay, Hwoarang, you choose. It's me or your oh so beloved metal death trap." _

_Without further adieu, The Korean hopped on his bike and started the engine. _

_"By the way," He glanced at the Japanese's apron," pink, is so not your color." _

_As those words were said, Hwoarang drove off like a bat out of hell. He disappeared from view in a few seconds flat. _

_The raven haired man stood motionless in place. If he wasn't to find an outlet to let his frustrations out, he would explode "KILLLKILLKILLKILL!!!" Devil was tempting him to let it out. _

_"Bummer, man. That was a totally whacked L.Q. But your boyfriend has my thumbs up about the apron." _

_Ah, the perfect stress reducer. He found it at last. This oldie will definitely and literally experience hell's fury. _

_Jin transformed into his darker half. Bloodshed and violence never sounded so satisfying in his life. _

_"Eat lasers, disco freak!" _

_He flew up high and unleashed a series of laser beams as he chased his victim down the street. _

_"Not cool, man. Not cool!. At least take my advice and take off that stupid apron already!"_

_In the next fifteen seconds you'll find the entire neighborhood destroyed, numerous casualties and certain disco dude burnt to a crisp. _

_The 70's Show wasn't able to have Tiger Jackson as their special guest that night. _

* * *

_  
__**News Flash**_

_"We are now in District 12 where a demonic creature was reported to have ransacked the neighborhood. Witnesses claim that it shot out lasers from its eyes as it chased an unfortunate senior citizen who was identified to be Tiger Jackson. Other than that, no one was physically injured but a number of casualties were referred to traumatized locals. They keep on mentioning the name "Pink Devil" and go completely hysterical at the sight of anything pink." _

_"Also, the sex offender dubbed by the name of "Towel Man" was captured today in this very area." _

_A footage of a middle-aged man handcuffed to a policeman aired itself on national television. _

_"I told you, I'm innocent!" _

_"Tell it to the judge, sicko." _

_He was pushed into a police car and got driven to the nearest district jail. _

_"This is Nayomi Sugihara, Tokyo Central News." _

_**END OF FLASHBACK **__**  
**_

The Brit wanted to laugh his ass off. Remembering what happened to Tiger, he held that thought.

"Every time it's Harley this, Harley that. HARLEY, HARLEY, HARLEY! I can't take it anymore Steve. I hate that damn motorcycle!"

Jin bawled his eyes out. He probably resembled a four-year-old who got ignored far too long. Poor, poor Jinny.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan."

"What plan?"

Startled, he wasn't expecting "the" Steve Fox to kiss him in public. Tongues clashed liked swords in a deadly dance. His friend was a talented kisser! Who knew? Well, it certainly wasn't him. He felt like an idiot for missing the fact.

The kiss ended too soon, much to Jin's annoyance. Whatever trace of disappointment he had, he hid it well.

"I think it's time for Rang to get his just desserts.

The boxer licked his lips seductively and gave the Tekken champion his signature fox grin.

"He's going to pay for starving you from the attention you deserve."

He dug out some cash fro his pockets. The orders were taking too friggin long anyway. He left it on the table along with some tip.

Grabbing Jin, they hightailed out of the shop. Next destination, Jin and Hwoarang's house!

"Your little lover boy won himself a front row seat to "our" premiere show. A little zing of jealousy won't hurt anybody." At least he hope so.

Jin got dragged like a rag doll in a maniac's grasp. But being in a dazed state, his mind was still in La-La Land with imaginary Steve.

**JIN'S IMAGINATION:**

"Okay, Jinny. Let's pop that cherry!"

"Eh? I alweady popped my chewy, Stevie.

Imaginary Steve pouted. Then he smiled evilly.

"Can I just corrupt you?"

Imaginary Jin blinked his big chibi eyes innocently(?).

"Uh, what does cowwupt mean?"

"It's simple. Stand there while I do this..."

Without wrning, Imaginary Steve pounced on Imaginary Jin.

"A-aah! Stevie, don't--uhn!--s-stop. More! More!"

Everything went black as Jin's mind became too corrupted for it's own good. Everything went black as Jin's mind became too corrupted for it's own good. Good grief! Chibi sex was really pornographic these days.

Up in heaven Jun Kazama was cursing one Kazuya Mishima for passing such a hereditary trait to her son. Looks like the Devil gene wasn't the only thing to blame for Jin's current state of mind.

"Damned Mishimas..."

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Longest thing I've ever written! My hands are crampin' up but this is so worth it. Enjoy readers. R n R everyone! Comments and suggestions are very much welcomed. Now, excuse me while I faint. *collapses from fatigue* x__x**


End file.
